x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ava Hayes
Name/Codename: Ava Hayes/Gypsy Age: 16 ava2.jpg Ava.jpg Powers: *Psychic seduction *Vitakinesis *Photokinesis *Teleportation Weakness: *Her teleportation is fairly minor, as she can't teleport anything outside of the radius of two football fields. *She can only heal to a certain extent; if the healee is has gone too far (it's different with every person), she cannot heal them. (Ex: If a person were dying, she couldn't bring them back from near death, only heal some of the minor surface wounds on the body so it would appear less grotesque.) Personality: Flirty and giggly and wild and fun explains her in a nutshell. She probably would fall under the category of "hot" and "girly girl," and she's very fem. She can sometimes take the flirting to one's definition of an extreme, and she has that nasty side to her as queen bees are known for. Appearance: Long red-brown hair and bright hazel eyes, she's tall and slender, and has the kind of body that can pull of wearing almost anything. Her skin has a tanned glow, but it's naturally that kind of pale olive shade. History: Ava was born in San Francisco, California, to a mutant father and human mother. Her powers developed early on, and the two were delighted, or so it seemed. When her mother, Giselle, had been dating and had gotten married to her father, Jackson, she had never known he was a mutant. He had waited until the very last moment, and she wasn't all that happy. So when Ava came around as a mutant, she began to grow angry. She began to dislike mutants. Jackson was a police man, an he worked in a prison, but got beat up so often by the prisoners that he was in the hospital half the time and at work the other half. That left Giselle to raise Ava. She wasn't the best mother, but didn't stretch to abuse, and Ava remained fairly happy. It was hard to get to her, until she was eight. Jackson had been killed during work; a simple break-and-enter had turned into something deadly. And Giselle became furious. She would beat Ava, blaming her, accusing her of her husband's death. Of course, Ava got the usual bullying at school for being a mutant, too. But all of this beating only lead her to become stronger. She became ruthless in social hierarchy; she became resistant to any slur against her and ascended quickly in the ranks. By seventh grade, she was the queen bee. The school began to turn a blind eye to her mutant abilities, or some succumbed to her psychic seduction and didn't really care. All except one. A hater of mutants, his name was Harvey Elks. He continued to threaten Ava, until he became a threat. And Ava's mother at home was still a threat, as always. As the years progressed, Ava began to decline, in her mental health and safety as well as popularity. The next few years progressed like this: Ava bouncing up and down from punching bag to queen bee, the threats from her mother and Harvey going up and down in severity. Finally, she was just tired of it, and she and her close friend, also a mutant, had heard of the Institute and decided to hitch a ride across the country, jumping from car to car. But as they were about to leave, Harvey saw them and decided to follow them. Ava and her friend, Claire, had actually made it halfway across the country when Harvey ambushed them. He was ridiculous, following them the whole way, but did it. He had a knife he'd taken with him and attacked. He was literally crazy with his hate of mutants. He swiped at them, and ended up cutting Claire's leg, the inside of her thigh. There's a major artiery there, and she was bleeding heavily. Ava couldn't heal her, because Harvey was busying swiping at her, and when she finally seduced him into stopping (he had a natural resistance to many mutant powers), she had bled too much. Claire was dying. Claire insisted Ava continue and leave her there, and when Claire insisted, she got it. Ava left and finished the journey, and she arrived safely at the Institute, never to see Claire again. Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 01:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Weaknesses need somework: Not mutants can use their powers while unconscius, a few states away is not minor teleportation Hit me with your best shot 02:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Approved. ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 00:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC)